fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelpet x Wacki's Wild World: Out to Party!/Transcript
This is a script for a Nintendo Switch exclusive game, *more details soon!* Note: The script is like this: English (Japanese). Set A-1: The Road to Money *Nintendo logo plays* *Sanrio logo plays* *Cooki logo plays, soon after, we cut to a red screen, Anime Hamoody says the following, which is onscreen.* Anime Hamoody: Listen Up! This is an interactive video made exclusive on Nintendo Switch, Please make sure the Joy Con is deattached from the console, When it rings, Pick it up and press A! Then answer the question? Got it? Let's Start! (聞いて！ これはニンテンドースイッチ専用のインタラクティブビデオです。ジョイコンがコンソールから取り外されていることを確認してください。リングが鳴ったら、ピックアップしてAを押してください！ その後、質問に答えますか？ とった？ 始めましょう！) *The text fades, after one second, the red screen raises, revealing it to be a stage curtain, that is covering an image of Jewel Land, which starts scrolling to the left shortly after, the film's logo is shown after 3 seconds, and a samba remix of the title theme of Mario Party 1 is heard.* Ruby: Hello there, fellow visitor! You may know me as Rinko's Jewelpet Ruby, I'm here because it would be unkind to not tell you about this interactive video we came up with! (こんにちは、仲間の訪問者！ RinkoのJewelpet Rubyとして私を知っているかもしれませんが、私がここに来たのは、私たちが思いついたこのインタラクティブなビデオについてあなたに教えてくれるのは大変です！) *The scene cuts to a stage, with Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Peridot, Sango, Labra, Angela, Jasper and Rosa, Anime Hamoody's face is shown on a monitor hanging from above.* Anime Hamoody: That's right! In an attempt to run a fundraiser, we organized 15 different minigames on each set, and we used some of our budget into these, especially with how big the fundraiser is! but first tell me a few things, and you're in! (そのとおり！ 募金活動を実行しようとすると、各セットに15種類のミニゲーム名がありました。予算の一部を、特に資金調達額の大きさとともに使用しました。 しかし、まずいくつかのことを教えてください！) *The music fades, as soon as Anime Hamoody says the following, these options appear.* Anime Hamoody: How many people are joining this session? A, 1 or B, 2? (このセッションには何人の人が参加していますか？ A、1またはB、2？) *Video pauses until the player makes a choice.* Anime Hamoody: *If A pressed* All alone huh? I generally don't recommend that, the game is much more fun when other people are present...* (一人でいっぱい？ 私は一般的にそれをお勧めしません、他の人が存在する場合、ゲームははるかに楽しいです...) Anime Hamoody: *If B pressed* OK, you got yourself a friend this time! if you have more than one, take turns, OK? (OK、今度は自分で友達になった！ 複数ある場合は、順番に取る。) *The options disappear, and new ones as Anime Hamoody says them.* Anime Hamoody: On the other hand, answer this one too! If you're craving for competing in the online leaderboards, press A! But if you just want to play the minigames by yourself, press B! (一方、これにも答えてください！ オンラインリーダーボードで競合することを切望している場合は、A！を押してください。 しかし、ちょうど自分でミニゲームをしたいのであれば、B！) *Video pauses until the player makes a choice.* Anime Hamoody: *If A pressed* All right! Let's see you go! (大丈夫！ あなたが行くのを見てみましょう！) Anime Hamoody: *If B pressed* OK, it's better to practice before competeing! (OK、競争する前に練習するのが良いです！) *The options disappear again.* Anime Hamoody: Now get ready to party! (今すぐパーティーに入る！) *A fanfare plays.* Shy Guy Says *The screen says "SHY GUY SAYS" with the caption underneath reading (from Mario Party 1), a short version of the Mario Party 1 theme plays, we then cut to the ocean.* Ruby: You see Kohaku, everytime we always go out to swim, we both end up here and I fear you might pee in there again! Kohaku: I'm only saying, but everytime we go swimming I always pack me an ice cream sandwich! Ruby: Are you saying you're lactose intolerant? Kohaku: The peeing? that's cause I'm a dog and I can't find a bathroom. Ruby: THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! ???: Did somebody want to leave? Ruby & Kohaku: Yes? *??? turns out to be a Pirate Guy on a boat* Pirate Guy: One of you can leave if you just win my game of... *strikes a pose* Shy... *strikes another pose* Guy... *strikes one last pose* SSSAAAYYYSSS! Ruby: But how do we do that? Kohaku: Where can I pee? Pirate Guy: Stand on *points to a couple of barrels* these. *Ruby and Kohaku stand on them* Ruby: Don't pee on these! Kohaku: ...*farts*... Ruby: WHAT!? Kohaku: You said no peeing! Ruby: JUST DON'T THINK OF- Pirate Guy: Take these *hands Ruby and Kohaku a pair of redand white flags* flags! Ruby: Don't pee on those- Kohaku: I get it! no peeing! *Ruby stares at Kohaku, not impressed.* Kohaku: ...Or pooping! *Ruby smiles.* Ruby: Now that more like it! Category:Transcript